Gisele Fetcher
Profile Biography = Scribe: Okay I’m ready, you can start. Gisele: My name’s Gisele Fetcher, designation GFA43 of the Osprey Squadron. I’ve been ordered by my “Dear” commander to retell my past for records. Scribe: Ma’am, I already have all that information here. Gisele: Oh, cool your jets. I’m getting into the feel of it. (Silence) Gisele: Hey get me some booze that should help. (Silence) (Glass hitting against table) Gisele: Ah, that’s better. Okay, now where was I? Oh yeah, my past. Well you see I was born in Fraxus… Willing Subject: Gisele: My Family ran a small business, a simple trade. We dealt in food and bedding you know, honest to god tavern owners. Had a few regulars as well, but you’d be surprised by how hard it is to be a innkeeper in that city. Despite what it looks like the place is like a den of cutthroats, most are out for themselves but hey I don’t have any problems with that. Or I didn’t… (Silence) Scribe: What happened? Gisele: Some fuckers came one night to wreck the shop; when I think about it now they were obviously from that tavern across the way. Well, you can guess what happened next. Like hell my family would allow that while we were around. My dad went to get his sword; that must have been where everything went wrong. You see, my dad was a pretty stalwart guy, former adventure all that good stuff. Apparently he used to take down bandits for fun but that was years before I was born, obviously he would be more than a little rusty with it. I personally didn’t know what happened till I went down there myself. This was only after I heard my mother scream. I thought I was pretty brave for a 3 year old, a warrior in the making you could say. (Laughter) Gisele: Well anyway, there I stood. My mom’s in front of me obstructing my vision of what is obviously my father face down in blood. I somehow knew he was dead. Everything else happened pretty fast, my memory is still just a blur. I must have screamed or something because his murders rushed us, my mom jumped in the way of the dagger one had thrown. I can still remember her pain-stricken face, as well as the words she whispered to me. (Silence) (Glass hitting table) Scribe: What did she tell you? Gisele: What would any mother who cared for her child more than her own life say with her dying breath? Run, short and simple; probably the only thing I could probably understand at the time given the shock. I don’t remember much after hearing those words. Pain… sorrow… despair… exhaustion… All these emotions must have rushed over me, but obviously I lived to see morning or I would be here today right? Scribe: Obviously, I heard you were picked up when you were 3 correct? (Silence) Gisele: Yeah, about a week after my parents’ death I was spotted eating a rabbit I caught on the outskirts of town; or at least that’s what I was told. (Light laughter) Gisele: Must have been quite the sight, a 3 year old... no 4 year old girl fending for herself, eating raw rabbit? I can think of several people who’d want me right now. Well anyway you know what happened after that, I was brought here and became an Apostate. But did I forget what happened to my parents? Not even once. Does it still haunt me? Let’s just say I settled the score a while back. Scribe: Did you make any friend during your time as an Apostate? Gisele: Plenty; most are dead now though. (Glass hitting table) Gisele: Look it’s not like my parents deaths made me dark and brooding. I blended in to this crowd of misfit children like it was a playground back home. Anyway, everything that’s happened since I joined is already on record isn’t it? Let’s skip ahead to a couple years ago. |-|Equipment = Darkin Blood Blade: A weapon made from Darkin Bones, blood and obsidian. This weapon boasts sharpness that in the right hands can easily cut through thick steel. Some of Darkin Dragon bones are first crushed into a powder and mixed with Gisele's blood. After finishing the mixture it is left to harden while the others are shaped into a blade before being set on a obsidian flat edge, using the mixture as a form of base. The rest of the mixture is spread across the blade before it is dipped into a furnace and hammered out again. Afterwards it is sharpened to a keen edge and marked for Gisele. The Darkin Blood Blade works as a catalyst for Gisele's Blood Manipulation as she is unable to control the skill to such extent to where it is not needed. Order Regulation Uniform: Also known as an ORU this set of clothing is anything but special. Outside of being tailored to compliment the wearer's unique talents they offer nothing different then your normal everyday clothing. |-|Abilities = Astartes Immortal Strain #'The Regenerator' – Grants the host high regenerative properties, enabling her to regrow limbs in a matter of hours. #'The Berserker' – An Ishtar seed that grants the host the ability to artificially force themselves into a berserk state, blocking out pain and increasing their lethalness. #'The Supporter' – An attribute that greatly reduces the physical needs of the owner. This includes breathing, sleeping, food, drink, shelter from environmental effects, etc. #''' The Forge of Strength''' – An Ishtar seed that promotes muscular growth in the way of Strength. Grants near superhuman levels of strength to the host upon reaching maturity. #'The Eye of Truth' – Grants the host higher awareness, making them capable of seeing through optical and/or mental illusions. Darkin Dragon Aspect: A Darkin Dragon, also known as a Darkian Blood Dragon are native to the rim island of Darkon. This Island host an dense jungle region spanning the entire island, it's coast being no more then jagged cliffs and rocky formations. The inhabitants of this island almost entirely fest on blood, the top of this chain being the Darkin Dragon. These creatures measure up to 8 feet tall when standing standing on 4 legs and 12 when standing on 2. Their most well known trait is their ability to manipulate free blood. In a battle against a Darkin Dragon the smallest wound can lead to your lose as they grow stronger with every drop of blood. Gisele is one of few people to have battled a Darkin Dragon and survived. Drawn to the island by what is dubbed the call of blood. She slew one, absorbed it's essence and brought it's corpse back to The Order. Doing so unlocked her Aura of War, The Darkin Dragon Aspect. This ability grants 3 different attributes. #'Omnilingualism'- Gisele is capable of speaking, reading and understanding any language she encounters, being verbal or otherwise. Although she must come in physical contact with something or someone who knows and/or contains said language in order to obtain understanding. #'Fear Inducement' - Gisele is capable of evoking fear and horror in others through a draconic roar. In these instances those who fall prey to it will commonly see her as a dragon and if weak-willed attempt to flee. She can also accomplish these same results through intense eye contact or by flaring her killing intent to a certain degree. #'Hematokinesis' - Gisele is capable of manipulating her own blood and the Free blood of others within a certain distance. |-|Techniques = Gisele has trained for years in the use of many different weapons, both melee and ranged. She personally prefers her sword over all else as it works as a catalyst for her abilities. Martial Techniques: *'Barbarian's Rush' - A simple sword style where the user simply assaults the enemy with little or no regard to their own safety. This usually is a series of attacks focused mainly on slashes and cleaves. *'Puncture Blood Art' - A sword style Gisele uses once she enters Blood Rage. This sword style focuses mainly on jabs, stabs, and counterattacks into such. Hematokinesis Techniques: After years of training and live combat Gisele learned to use her Aura of War in a variety of ways. *'Blood Marionette' - Gisele utilizes blood to control a corpse. Usually used on fresh corpses she can only control them up to 50 feet from her. With enough blood she can control multiple corpses. *'Blood Dirk' - After absorbing blood into her weapon Gisele can turn it into dagger like projectiles when she swings. *'Pooling' - A passive ability that draws free blood to Gisele when the Darkin Blood Blade is unsheathed. When near her the blood pools at her feet, a little above the sole of her boots. It hovers there until it is used or the weapon is sheathed. *'Blood Empowerment' - Gisele becomes stronger, faster, and more durable when she comes in contact with Free blood. *'Blood Rage' - The combined might of Berserker State and Blood Empowerment. When Gisele obtains enough Free blood she absorbs it with her weapon and empowers herself. After this she goes into a berserk state, working completely off of instinct. *'Darkin Dragon Manifest' - When Gisele has obtained enough blood she can manifest a Darkin Dragon into the battlefield with it. The duration of this ability depends on the amount of blood. After using this ability it is common for Gisele to fall unconscious. Category:Character Category:Insidious Category:Astartes Category:Syphon Category:The Order